Magical Doremi: Not DOREMI but ELREMI
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Premise: After being invited to hang out with Ellie, the girls are knocked out and when they come to Dori learns her friends don’t remember much about her, patuna owns the magic shop, Elie is best friends with the girls and worse off doremi is no more. How can Dori and her sister with the help of Patina fix this situation
1. Chapter 1: topsey turvey

I'm back back again with a new fanfic!! This time written in English names terms and stuff!!! This actually was an old idea that I found I wrote a while ago and decided to reinvent it lol. Hope ya enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: things are topsy turvy

"Hi guys glad you could make it." Spoke up a girl with light purple hair and eyes as she greets a girl with two red orb like buns on her hair and light magenta eyes, a girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes and a girl with shoulder length brown hair with Amber eyes covered by glasses. "Yeah I was so excited after school when you said you wanted to hang out!!" The red hair girl said enthusiastically as her friends side. "Calm down Dor..but yeah it's great you wanna hang out with us even with your manager." The blue haired girl said. "Oh patiuna yeah she unfortunately told me never to see ya but what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Said the girl mischievously. "Sure seems the idols got a dark side." Said the blue girl as they all sat down at a table with four cups of tea. "Oh common I know you must be disobeying patina by doing this?" She said as she drunk from her cup as the others did so as well. However what they didn't notice was their cups glowed. "So Elie why did you wanna see us?" Asked the brown haired girl. "Well I wanted to make peace with you. I know I haven't been to kind in our last few meetings as witchlings but I feel you really can be great friends to me Rane and Mirabell." She said giving them a sickeningly sweet glare. "And me to right Elie?" As the red haired girl Dori. "Oh definitely Dori but um..I'm sorry." She said looking down as Dori looked confused before the three girls suddenly started to stumble and eventually feel over their eyes shutting. Meanwhile the purple haired girl sighed.

Dori pov

"Ah?!!" I yelled as I suddenly was in my room. As the quiet of the room surrounded me I quickly realized it was just a dream. "Phew..wonder if it means anything?" I said to myself as I got out of bed. I did my normal routine: brush my hair and teeth get changed and look presentable. After that I came into the kitchen only to see my family eating already as I pull up into a seat. "Good morning honey how'd you sleep?" My dad asked as I sighed. "I had an odd dream but it's nothing to worry about." I told them. "Dori you saying it's nothing to worry about makes me more worried." My mom said as my dad and sister laughed. "Yeah yeah real funny anyway Caitlyn are you ready for school?" I asked her as I went to go grab my pack after finishing breakfast. "Yes I am just waiting for you slowpoke." She told me as I did my puff puff thing. As we walked to school she seemed excited. "Why are you so happy?" I asked her as she sighed. "Because I have my boyfriends waiting for me!! Bye Dori" She as she ran off. "I can't believe my sister has a boyfriend before me...maybe I can ask Faradoso if he knows any wizard boys...then again any who know him are probably just as ugly?" I said as I shrugged. Caitlyn may be lying probably messing with me I thought as I walked to school. My walk alone was kinda boring as I came up the hill near the school. I perked up as I saw my two bestest friends, Ranne, wearing her normal beige outfit and white skirt and Mirabell, wearing her normal green and blue overalls with jeans. I ran up to them cheerfully. "Mirabell Ranne!!" I yelled as they turned around. "How are you guys?" I asked them as I noticed their faces. Mirabell and Ranne both seemed confused. "Um good." they both said oddly awkwardly. "Why are you guys acting so awkward?" I asked them as they faced me. "Well um I don't really know you.." Said Ranne. "And you know our names so that's kinda weird." Mirabell said as I stopped. "What are you guys talking about? It's me Dori." I said to them hoping this was a cruel joke. "Never heard of ya sorry." Mirabell said and "Yes I'm sorry I think you have us confused with someone else. I've never seen you before." Ranne said as I felt my heart slightly break. "What huh...I know you guys. Where the best of friends." I Said as they gave me confused looks as I decided to show off the big truth. "We all are witchlings...we run the shop and made the group of Doremi." I told them as they grew shocked. "So wait your a witchling to? Is that how you know us. I mean I know Ellie's famous but were not except being apart of her group of ELREMI." She told me as I frown as tears built up in my eyes. "This Joke isn't funny!!!" I yelled running into the school. They are being so mean this morning!! I thought as I ran but bumped into someone. As I got up I saw it was Ms. Shannon. "Oh Ms. Shannon sorry about that I.." I started before she seemed surprised. "Oh your the new girl." She told me as I felt myself sink in water. "Wait what?" I said as she seemed concern. "I'm concerned about why you were running and crying but for now you must stay with me before class started." she told me dragging her to her office. "Wait what but i'm not a new student." I tell her but she seems to ignore me as I grow quiet. I then out of my pocket bring my dreamspinner out. Maybe when she sneaks away I can.."Why do you have an odd looking thing?" she asked seeing it as I grow pale. "Oh this...it's a good luck charm hahahaha." I tell her as for a minute she seems to be kinda worried. "Don't show it to others or else the good luck could go away Dori." She tells me as I nodded before realizing. "How'd you know my name?" I asked her as she shakes her head and puts her hand on her head. "Oh….I don't know...sorry that's your name right? I guess it is a lucky guess since i've never seen you before." She tells me as again my mind goes on that. "Serious Ms. Shannon please stop this stupid joke…" I start as the bell rings as we get to my classroom. Apparently we went the wrong way around school. In the halls was Ms. Copper giving me and her a mad face. "Your late Shannon." She told her as she looked at me perplexed. "So she's that new girl Dori." She told me as at this point I don't wanna deal with it. "Please stop this jok….." I started before I realized something. Am I in a dream? This could definitely explain the others not knowing me. This could be a fun dream to mess around with. "What's a joke?" Ms. copper asked me as I smirked. "Oh I prefer to be called Dor as a nickname although Dori is fine." I told them as she nodded. "Oh okay that's alright allow me to introduce you to the class." she told me as Ms. Shannon walked off as she opened the door. "Ok class calm down we have a new student joining us today. She moved her from Odiba and thus has moved here now. Say hello to Dori Godwyn." She said as I made my way into class and smile at everyone. Since i'm in a dream I can definitely make a new first impression. "Hello everyone I've heard so much about you all." I said as the class make some noise and whispers. "Like what?" asked Tod in his normal rude tone as I smirked. "Well I know your name is Tod and you have a pet cat." I told him as he frowned and whisper "How'd she know." "Oh really do you know who we are" Asked Simon and the other sos trio. "Yep your Simion, Oliver and Stuart and you are the sos the biggest class clowns in the school. " I told them as they seemed so shock. "Okay how do you know about us?" asked Mirabell standing up. "I can answer that." Spoke up a voice as I turned to Ellie. She smiled at me. "I meet Dori at a concert and she told me about moving here and I told her about you guys to freak you out haha." She said giggling. Thank goodness Elie helped me, I guess it makes sense for my mind to come up with an out. I thought. "Oh I guess that makes sense sorry….um Dori." Mirabell said sitting down as I smiled. "Thanks I hope we can become great friends." I told them. The rest of class went normal however I got the occasional glances from Tod or Mirabell but school soon ended. I was still dreaming but I guess it's a long one. As I walked to the shop I was meet by the others including Elie. "Hey um Dori sorry me and Ranne here made ya cry this morin. We didn't know you were friends with Elie." she told me as I smiled. While her calling me dori instead of dor was weird I was in a dream weirdness was expected. "I guess it does make sense given you and her are witchlings." Ranne said as I nodded. "Oh right how'd you become a witchling anyway? We became ones through Elie." Mirabell said as I responded. "Oh that's easy I work with this witch named Patina." I tell them as they stopped. "Why are you with that evil witch!!!!" Mirabell yelled as I was confused. "Evil she's not evil okay she's kinda mean and rude but she's definitely not evil. Not like that Patuna. No offense Ellie." I told her. "Patinua is not evil she helped us try to stop your witch from making our town like her tacky jewry and cursing our families." Mirabell yelled as I grew confused. "Hey guys it's fine i'm sure Patina never told Dori the truth, you know how rude she was." she told them as they nodded. "I guess but you gotta see Patuna's shop." Mirabell told me as I was hand grabbed and we rushed to the shop.

Meanwhile in the doremi magic shop

"patina...Patina….PATINA WAKE UP!!!" yelled a woman's voice as a green blob came out of her small bed. "Yes I'm up what do you want Lorili." She asked her fairy as the fairy in question showed her a news paper. "This is crazy you need to read it." She said as the green blob suggested her hands. "Local witchling Elie Craft has Succeed in another test with her witchling friends….Mirabell and Rane. Word on the street is the group Elremi will go all the way and become witches…." She spoke before the shock of what she read came to her. "WHAT THE HECK!!!!" She yelled. "I know why is Elie and the girls witchlings together." She said. "And where is Dori in this paper." She asked as the doors open and a failure to appear. A similar green blob only she was dark green and a fairy similar but with blue hair and tan skin. "Hello Patina….please leave my shop." She said as she snap her fingers as two deads appeared on her side. "What the you stole my deeds!!!" She yelled. "I didn't steal them. I won them when my three witchlings beat you. Then you ran away and got discovered having Dori as a witchling for you. Unfortunately your plan to become queen using her has failed due to her only recently passing the fairy test a few days ago." She told her as she shook with anger. "What are you talking about and what did you do to the girls!!!" She yelled and charged her only to crash in the sair way when the other blob dodged. "PATINA!!!!" Yelled Dori as she ran down the stairs.

(Dori Pov)

"What are you doing?" she asked the dark green blob as she smirked. "Oh nothing just getting this witch outta my store." she said. "You stole the deed!!!" I yelled as Mirabell and the others came on her side. "They were hers to begin with. YOUR witch only won them due to her losing a poker game." Said Mirabell. "Why do you work for such a horrible witch Dori?" Ranne asked as I felt angry. Sure Patina is never the super great witch that others can be but she is in her own way kind and she cares for us. I saw this especially after that from her reaction as she looked sad and mad at the girls comments which seemed to hurt her. "That's it i'm done with this dream goodbye." I said as I closed my eyes as nothing happened. "Yeah genius wake up it's real life. Now please leave this area before I get the police." Petunia threaten. "You wouldn't do that it wouldn't work out for you." Patina said. "Shut up ya blob I'll case you out of here if you don't leave." Mirabell threatened. "Oh i'm so scared that a tractor driving hayseed will hurt me a witch." Patina said as she glared at the others as I watched helplessly. "Now now Patina threatening MY witchlings is not very good. Let's talk it out as mature witches. Girls if you please leave us to this." she told them as they seem hesitant. "Don't worry guys i'm safe." Elie said as they nodded and smiled before giving us the stink eye and glare. It hurt when they did that as they rushed into the shop. Petunia snapped her fingers as the doors and windows locked. "OK answer me Petunia what did you and your little witchling do?" Patina asked angrily. "Well no harm in telling you. We tricked your three witchlings into coming over. Then Elie put those two under a mind control spell then with their power in perfect harmony with my help we wished to reverse our roles so to say. Elie here now was born in port mystic and grew up here, while you.." she said pointing to me. "Are the new kid. As for me I was the one who got the deed and owns the shop and as far as the people of this town know you used magic charms which caused bad luck and were run out." She spoke to us as I was surprised. "Ellie why did you do this to me!!!" I yelled as she seemed sad. "Sorry I have my reasons." She said. "Now that you know the truth….GET OUT!!!!!!" she yelled as we ran. But as I looked from the side of the railway I saw Mirabell and Ranne looking out the window with unfriendly looks on their face……….I guess Doremi is no more after all…..I thought as we ran away.


	2. Chapter 2: what to do

Chapter 2: What to do.. (Dori pov)

"THAT WITCH WHEN I SEE HER AGAIN I'LL BASH A BROOM ON HER HEAD AND……." Patina yelled as I close her cubby to avoid her rants. We ran to my house to try and form a plan but for a solid two minutes she was ranting and I decide to shut her up. "THEIR YOU ARE WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!" yelled a voice as Caitlyn came into my room her face red. "Caitlyn what's wrong. I asked concerned. "Whats wrong...What's wrong...ILL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!! YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY SCHOOL. EVERYONE DIDN'T KNOW ME!!!! YOU DID IT DIDN't YOU!!!" Caitlyn yelled as I realized what it was. "GREAT ANOTHER PERSON THAT WITCH HURT!!!" yelled Patina escaping the cubby. "Squishy? What do you mean?" asked Caitlyn her anger having vanished with confusion. "Remember that witch who cursed mom and dad with her charm of bad luck?" I asked her. "Yeah she was really mean and Elie works for her." She said. "Yeah well she…." I said not knowing how to come to terms with it. My two closest friends are now on her side and Elie pretty much stole my life. "THAT WITCH USED A SPELL.. (sigh) To turn Ranne and Mirabell and everyone in town into people who believe Elie's always lived her while you and your sister never lived here till today." Patina said her anger leaving a small amount of sadness. "Why would Elie do that?!" Caitlyn asked confused as I shock my head. "I don't know…" I said as my heart finally realized. Everything that happened hit me as I fell to the floor crying. "Why why why did Ellie do it! Why did she want my life and why'd she hurt me. I thought we were friends." I said as I felt a small touch on my arm courtesy of Lorelei. "Now Dori we shouldn't give up hope. We need to think of a plan." She said as Patina looked up. "Right now the best idea I have is to hurt Elie's and Patuina's lives so they reverse the spell unfortunately unless both have massive amounts of bad luck I don't think anything would work." She said as I got an idea. "Wait Patina BAD LUCK that's it!!! I have an idea but we need something from the school!! And the shop." I told her as I transformed. "Okay now to get out my wandawhirl!!" I Said as I played my melody only for my old wand to appear. "Huh?" I Said. "Yeah patuna told me that in this world you only recently past the fairy test so it'll be awhile before you have your magic at the same level it was." She told me. "Oh now you tell me..well no bother I got the perfect plan." I Said as I flew out the window on my broom. As I waited near the garden area of the shop I eventually saw Mirabell Rane and Ellie leaving and seeming happy….it hurt to see as I felt alone but I shock off the feeling as I used my spell. "Please let me become a small rat for a peak. So that I may find what I seek." I Said as I became a cute small mouse. I ran through the shop thankfully patuna didn't change a lot. I finally found what I needed on the shelf. It was prosten pink and purple laptop. "Ok now all I have to do is grab it and run I Said as I drew my wand. "I really need this for my master plan!! Turn the laptop as small as a soda can!!" I yelled as the laptop shrunk as I stole it in my hands and ran out. As I got out I transformed back to my witch mode and flew back to my house. "Good to see ya made it now what did you need to grab?" She asked me as I showed her the laptop. "Oh I see your gonna stir up trouble with a groblin" She ask as I nodded. "Yep and I know just what to get tada!!" I Said as I revealed the school's chalk machine in a photo near the shed of the magic shop. "Wow I'm surprised Goodwyn. Can't wait to see how they handle this without the laptop." She Said as I nodded.

The next day

(Ellie Pov)

"Where is everyone?" I asked as me and my two friends sat at the table making charms. It was 11:30 and yet no one was here despite me working their. Apparently this world was a lot better to the magic shop naturally cause of my being at the shop made my fans come to support me . So the quiet and no customer feeling was very odd. "Do you think that WITCH Patina cursed us?" asked Mirabell as I thought. To be honest Dori and Patina probably were the cause but what I didn't know was how. "Wait a minute!! Girls it could be a groblin!!" Ranne said figuring it out. "Your right Re!! Although I thought we check the shop when we first got the grobal grabber and got nothing.." Mirabell said as they look around confusing me. "What's this groblin and grobal grabber thing you're talking about?" asked Petunia causing the witchlings to stare at their mentor confused. "Um it's that special mission the queen put us on?" Ranne said. "Yeah did you forget or something old lady?" asked Mirabell as Petunia seem to nearly burst angrily. "WHAT DID YOU JUST…." she said as I put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry about her she just forgot about the goblin haha let's try to look for it." I said convincing them as we begin looking for it but I didn't see anything. Granted I didn't know what this groblin thing was but whatever. "Hey guys I think I found something!!" Mirabell yelled as we made it to a small shed and I saw a chalk machine. It look so weird to be here but I was confused. "But Mirabell how can that be a groblin?" I asked her as she pointed to the ground. Their were chalk marks everywhere and around the entrance. "This machine was spreading the bad luck around the shop i'm sure of it." Mirabell said. "Okay let's get it out then." I told them transforming. "Ok where's the laptop?" asked Ranne as they transformed. "Huh…" I said. "The laptop….You know the one with Faradoso" Mirabell said as I was confused but acted out of it. "Oh right darn sorry I forgot where I put it sorry.." I said as they fell over. "It's no matter let's use perfect harmony." She said as Ranne nodded and I did after remembering how to start it. "One and one and one and one are we...wait no sorry..One and One and One are we!!" I said starting the spell. Thankfully the girls use this spell all the time. "With triple vision we are able to see!!" Ranne said. "And with all the magic powers of three!!" Mirabell said as the spell truly begin. "We make Perfect Harmony!!!!!" We yell. "Give us our laptop back from where it is?" We asked as the spell caused it to fall from the top of the sky as Mirabell dove to catch it. "Took you long enough to notice I was gone!!!" Yelled a very annoying voice as the screen open to show a cute little yellow guy with a thin mustache with beige pants. "Heee hee sorry about that Faradoso…" Mirabell said scratching the back of her neck. "Who's the yellow guy?" I asked as the yellow guy fell over. "My dear is something wrong. I am Faradoso the great!! Do you not remember meeting me a few days ago?" He exclaimed as I sweat dropped. "Oh sorry haha guess I forgot." I said. "Elie this is a serious thing the queen had us do..how could you forget it?" asked Mirabell seeming to be suspicious. "Oh well with everything i've done lately with my shows and sets and everything it became difficult..sorry guys I feel so bad." I said faking my sadness as they turn sad. "Oh sorry El I didn't mean to make you upset." she said as I tried to fake calm down. "It's...alright...i'll try not forget you Faradoso." I told him as the yellow creature smiled and cried tears of joy. "Of course I understand now let's talk about the villainous cur who captured me!!" Faradoso said as we all were confused. "Someone stole you?" Asked ranne concerned. "Yes it was two vile girls. One with pink hair and red hair." He told us as immediately I knew who did it as did the other. "Dori.."Mirabell and Ranne said one with shock and the other anger. "When I get my hands on her…."Mirabell said as I put a hand on her shoulder. "Look it's over and done with plus now we can add a groblin to our collection." I told her trying to remember what they said about it. "Right I guess we need to move and do that part huh." Mirabell said as we got information and performed another perfect harmony. After that out of nowhere massive crowds started to form outside the magic shop. All thoughts of talking to a certain red witchling was out of my head as I decided to focus on my fans. But I knew I needed to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3: dealing with it

Hey I'm back with a new chapter I hope you enjoy

Chapter 3: dealing with it

"This is our new shop?" asked the new up and coming witchling as the trio of Dori Patina and Caitlyn as they entered the old Doremi Bus. It was not to worse for ware having only it's lights off and a ton of the items missing by bringing it into the shop after the girls defeated Petunia. "For now yeah..at least it's something for now." She said going to the front. "What are you looking for Dori?" asked the pink haired girl. "Well Ranne put away some charms we made just in case it happens again" Dori said getting the bag. "What do you mean happened again?" Patina said as the red haired girl blushed. "Oh really it's nothing just a in case of problems." said the red haired girl as the green blob glared. "Remember Dori we need to use only your charms to get money Rane and Mirabell's won't work." Lorli said. "It'll be easy to figure out which is which after all Dori's charms aren't that great." said caitlyn. "Hey i'm the only one with charms don't get on my case when it's your fault we lost the laptop!!" The red haired witch said to her sister. "I didn't lose it it vanished by magic!!" She yelled. "It doesn't matter who lose it. What matters is that it won't work twice so we need to try and hurt their business by selling our goods in here." Said Patina. "Right!!" Both sisters said as they got to work. They didn't have a lot to clean up but they wanted the presentation to look nice. As they finished a small gathering of people came over to the bus. "What's this place?" asked one women. "Hello miss this is our all new Dor….I mean Doca bus. See we moved here a few days ago and saw this bus just asking to be made into a magic shop. Me and my sister love making charms." Caitlyn said as the women smiled. "I'm glad to see you've seemingly gotten use to this location already. What kinda charms do you sell here?" she asked. "Oh well.." Caitlyn started as the crowd of people now increased to 10 or 12 people. After a few hours all the charms were gone as they sold out. "Seriously how are you Dori's sister?" asked Patina as Dori fell over. "Hey I made the charm you know!!" she yelled. "Sure sure whatever you say." she said as the girl shocked while making more charms.

Meanwhile at the Elremi shop

"Man that was a super long day." Said Mirabell as she and Rane walked out of the store. "Yeah especially when Elie had to go to her audition." Ranne said."hey the girls a buzzy bee although did you notice her charms…" Mirabell began as Ranne finished."they looked better quality yes..her charms are usually not as detailed and well good.." Ranne Said. "Yeah Re but maybe where rubbing off on her.." she said as the heard something. "Hey Mirabell, Ranne!" Yelled a voice as a small girl with black hair wearing a blue and light blue dress came to them. "Oh hey Amanda..why are you running?" asked Ranne in concern for her flower loving friend. "There's a new magic shop in town in that bus you guys used. It's run by that new girl Dori and her sister." She said as the two got shocked. "What really?" asked Ranne. "Yeah they seem to be popular thanks to Dori's sister." Said the girl. "Just thought i'd tell ya." she said running off. "Figures that witch would get even Dori's sister to help sell charms." Mirabell said. "We should probably go their to check things out." she said as her friend nodded. "We'll need disguises thought……" Ranne said. "I got it!! They'll never know it us!!!" Mirabell said with absolute certainty while her friend didn't seem as convinced.

(Caitlyn Pov)

"Thank you come again!!" yelled me and Dori as another customer left. "I'm happy our charms are selling like hot cakes. When we get things back to normal your on pitching our items Caitlyn." Patina said impressed as I smiled. "Um excuse us are you opened?" Asked a shy voice as I smiled and turned to them. "Of course welcome to the doca bus how may I.." I Said before looking at the people in question. It was two boys but they were definitely familiar. It was Ranne and Mirabell in their boy disguises. "Wow this place is so co.." Mirabell opened her mouth as Dori looked at them. "Reanne Mirabelle?" She asked as they sweat dropped. "Who's that?" They Said unconvincingly. "Drop the act I know it's you two." I told them as they frowned. "I'm a witchling to." I tell them as they panicked as they end their spell. "Not another girl on her side." Mirabell said bitterly which was odd for her. "Yes I'm on her side and you should be to. Petunia and Ellie are using you. They made you forget us and are using you to help them." I told them as they looked confused. "No your lying!! Ellie would never do that. Same with Petunia." Mirabell Said. "Dori caitlyn why are you working for her?" Ranne asked. "Because squishy would tell you the truth." I Said as they huffed. "Look all we wanted to do was tell you to stop this. You lost to us once ya old hag and your gonna again. Besides this is our bus!!!" Mirabell Said. "No it's not your not using it and it was abandoned." I told them as Mirabell caught eye of something. "What the….. why are you using Ellie charms? Don't ya know the rule of only the charms you made can be sold?" Mirabell asked. "Of course we do. These are Dori's charms you can tell by how cheap they are." I Said as she huffed. "I'm right here you know." She Said. "Oh that reminds me!! How could you steal our laptop. That's for us to us to catch groblins not to use for your petty revenge!!" Mirabell Yelled. "Yeah Dori that's really dangerous. And how'd you know about it anyway?" Ranne Asked. "Because I was assigned to help you guys. Please believe me. Ellie used a spell to erase your memories of me and replace it with her!!" My sister said as they frowned. "Quit making up lies!! Ellie would never do that!! If you keep insulting us then just stop talking to us!! Common Reanne." Mirabelle said walking out as Ranne frown and walked off as well leaving the bus quiet. However I heard one thing. Tears hitting the floor which I didn't need to turn around to know it was Dori. I can't image what's she thinking now. I guess I'll just have to deal with it for now.


	4. Chapter 4: my reasons

Oh boy I'm back and now this chapter was..something I hope ya enjoy ps sorry if this is to sad

Chapter 4: My reasons

(Elie Pov)

"Why are you so angry?" I asked Mirabell as we walked to school. "Because I swear that Dori is getting on my nerves!!" she said angrily. "Mirabell I think we were a bit harsh to her to say we won't talk to her. She seems nice if only misguided." Ranne said. "No she isn't'..she's even used your charms and tired to pass them off as hers." She told me as I knew this would happen. I make completely different charms then dori yet the memories they have have me making those charms. But I do have a way out. "Oh well it doesn't matter. I tried to improve my charms so that now those old ones look dumb." I tell them as they nodded. "Well whatever so anyway were doing that sleep over tonight at the shop?" Mirabell asked as we nodded. We decided a few days ago to have a sleepover. I'd always want to do one and thankfully convincing them was easy. "Yep! I can't wait" I told them happily. "I'm just happy to be outta the house. Pop's been coming home later than normal so I don't have anyone to talk to at night." Mirabell said as we talked about all kinds of stuff. However walking into school and sitting down I saw Dori sulking. She look sad and depressed completely different from her normal self. I felt honestly awful. I tried to make it up to her but she avoided me all day which was also weird. I made up my mind that tonight i'd try to help her.

(Dori Pov)

I haven't felt so good the rest of yesterday and all of today. Since that comment…"Quit making up lies!! Ellie would never do that!! If you keep insulting us then just stop talking to us!! Common Reanne." Not only did they not believe me but they don't wanna talk to me..I hurts. Ranne and Mirabell are my best friends and sure a lot of people in the school are nice but my friendship is squarely with them. Now I don't have anyone besides a few of the girls in class but they don't know me and i'm not in the mood to live in this world. I want to be in my world were me and the girls have been friends all year. Where we love each other and never give into fear with each other around. Not now where i'm sad and honestly depressed. Worse off is Elie tried to talk to me probably to rub it in or something but I didn't care about it. I think about this as I walked home and finally I arrive at my house. "I'm home" I say lacking emotion but I don't care. "Dori?" Asked a voice as I saw Caitlyn in the hallway. "Hey sis sorry but...I don't think I can come to the shop I just wanna….sleep.." I tell her as I begin to sob as I shut my door.

(Normal Pov)

The magic bus

"Okay this is perfect!! Once and for all we'll get her caught and get everything back to normal." Yelled Patina as Caitlyn walked into the bus. "Hey squishy sorry but Dori can't come." She said getting into her normal spot helping to make charms. "SHE WHAT!! She can't just not come we need her!!" Patina said angrily. "Now Patina you know what she's going through. Her best friends don't believe her and told her to never talk to her again. It must be hard on her." Lorli said as the greenling huffed. "Whatever but we need your help Caitlyn. This could get Ranne and Mirabell on our side." She said causing the witchling to perk up. "Really but how?" she asked as the greenling showed off a bunch of cameras. "With these well spread the around the store and catch Petunia or Elie talking about the truth and then BLAME the girls come back to us after learning the truth and we reverse this spell." She said as the witchling smirk. "This'll be great!!. Let's do it!" Caitlyn said as she thought about her sister. Don't worry Dori I'll get your friends back to you. she thought happily.

(Dori Pov)

I ended up going to bed early. Maybe I thought sleep would help me or get me out of this nightmare. Ironic I know but it's true. However I was woken out of my sleep by a knock at my window. I'd expected Patina would actually come and get me to come to the shop or something. But instead it was.. "Elie?" I asked as she let herself in. "Sorry to barge in like that but I wanna talk to you about something." She Said as I looked at the clock and it said 12:00. It was now Saturday but still I love sleeping in. "Can it wait till to tomorrow." I said tired and a little..okay a lot angry with how she stole my friends. "It's about your friends." She Said as I perk up. "Transform and come to the shop." She told me as I nodded as we flew to the shop. We were on the second floor back of the shop. Patina put it in recently to hide out of the shop when customers come. As Elie then pointed to window which was a one way mirror to see the inside but not them inside to see us. Their was Mirabell and Ranne in sleeping bags on the floor. "Why are you guys sleeping in the store?" I asked her as she shrugged. "Well I wanted to hang out with them since they are my friends now and well I kinda got to think about you mostly..I want to try and make things better for both of us." She Said as I was happy. "Your gonna reverse the spell?" I asked hopefully. "Um..no but I will try to put in a good word with you to the other two. Today they were ranting about you lying to them about me and it hurt honestly. So I thought and asked petunia and she said you can join us as long as you quit Patina. Be a member of our group and be her witchling. Your sister can even be with us. With Petunia's money you can have all the spell drops you need to pass the test. You'll be at our level in no time especially with your experience and you guys can all be friend again. What do ya say?" Elie asked me as I thought about it and came to a conclusion. I gave her a straight face. "No." I Said shocking her. "No but why not?" She asked me. "Because this is not our real life. This is just a alternative world your spell made. I don't wanna live in this world. I wanna live wear everyone in town knows me. Where Ranne and I grew up as kids and she and I used magic to be each other and see what's it like as each other. The world where me and Mirabell bounded when we first met and I used magic to make a clone of her dad for parents day. A world where we all became witchlings and work at the store and redecorated it. And yes a world we're we meet you and started to be your friend. Please Ellie no more fun and games change it back." I spoke to her maturely as my heart poured out and some tear feel out. "Dori...no I can't I don't wanna..no I won't turn things back. Please why can't you just live her." She asked me as I grew angry. "This isn't my world or life!! I'm not gonna stay here and be an..outcast." I Said as something clicked. "That's why..that's why you did it!!" I Said as she looked at me surprised. "What the but how did you find out?" She Said. "Easy I've lived like you..if this is why you did it then..I'm sorry but just like your trying to do we can hel…." I started to say as she cut me off. "Shut up you don't know how I feel!! I've dealt with this for over two months you've dealt with it for two days!! You don't know what it feels to finally have friends only for them to act as your the 4th wheel" She yelled as she broke down. "Ellie I.." I started to say. "No I don't care leave!! And good luck getting your friends back! I tried to help but no you had to reject it so have a nice life cause I'll never reverse that spell!!" She yelled as she open the window and went in slamming it and locking it. I looked down and felt my heart in pieces. I ruined not just my friendship with Ellie but now my friendship with Mirabell and Ranne. I got on my broom and went off angrily. Ellie won or so I thought as If only I noticed a small black camera that would ultimately undo everything.


	5. Chapter 5: revelations and epilogue

Time to end this story!! I hope ya enjoy!!

Chapter 5: revelations and fixes

"YAWWWN" Mirabell said as she picked herself up. "Good Morning Mirabell" Ranne said nicely to her friend. "Morin Ranne." She said as she sat near the window with her friend. "Where's el?" asked Mirabell. "Probably at her practice or something." Ranne said as she nodded. "Hey what's that on the roof?" asked Mirabell pointing to an odd looking black camera. "I don't know." She said as they walked on the small balcony. "Let me get it." Mirabell said while jumping and got it off and fell on her butt. "Ow" Mirabell said. "Mirabell are you ok?" Asked Ranne concerned. "Yeah but I wonder what this is for?" Mirabell asked. "We could watch it on the laptop maybe." Ranne said unsure. "Yeah but maybe Faradoso will still be mad." Mirabell said sighing. "It's worth a try." Ranne said as they walked in and booted up the laptop as they saw the yellow one sleeping on the floor. "Um Faradoso …" Ranne asked waking up the wizard. "Yawn what do you girls want?" he said tired. "We need to use the laptop to watch this camera." Mirabell said pointing to the camera. "Oh sure whatever. Just let me go to another room to avoid the noise." He said picking himself up and walking to another room. "That was easy lets us this video cameras video, put the thing here and then connect the wire and tada." Ranne said as she connected the video as it began to play. They saw a green hand on the camera. It was easily afternoon time and as the hand moved they saw Patina on her dustpan. "Now that should work." She said as she flew away. "PATINA!!" they yelled as they paused it. "So she was secretly recording us..the sneak!" Mirabell yelled. "But what did she wanna spy for?" asked Ranne as they fast forward till night. Suddenly from the window came Ellie in her witchling outfit and she flew away. When she came back she had Dori with her. "Dori? Why is she here?" asked Ranne confused. "Yeah and why did Ellie bring her here. "Why are you guys sleeping in the store?" she asked Elie as she shrugged. "Well I wanted to hang out with them since they are my friends now and well I kinda got think about you mostly..I want to try and make things better for both of us." She Said as the girls were confused. "My fiends now" ranne asked as they continued."Your gonna reverse the spell?" she asked hopefully. "Um..no but I will try to put in a good word with you to the other two. Today they were ranting about you lying to them about me and it hurt honestly. So I thought and asked petunia and she said you can join us and quit Patina. Be a member of our group and be her witchling. Your sister can even be with us. With Petunia's money you can have all the spell drops you need to pass the test. You'll be at our level in no time especially with your experience and you guys can all be friend again. What do ya say?" Elie asked Dori as the girl stood their confused. "But If what the rumors were true Dori failed the Fairy Test so why would she have experience?" Ranne asked. "And why is she trying to have Dori join us after what she did?" Mirabell asked as they continued. Dori seemed to think about it and gave her a straight face. "No." I Said shocking her. "No but why not?" She asked me. "Because this is not our real life. This is just a alternative world your spell made. "OK seriously is she gonna keep making up that lie even to Elie's face…" Mirabell started as the video continued. "I don't wanna live in this world. I wanna live where everyone in town knows me. Where Ranne and I grew up as kids and she and I used magic to be each other and see what's it like as each other." The girl said in the video as Ranne looked shocked. "How did she know about that?" Ranne asked as her head felt weird. "The world where me and Mirabell bounded when we first met and I used magic to make a clone of her dad for parents day." She continued as Mirabell was shocked. "She knew about the parents day thing but how?" Mirabell asked while her head hurt as well. "A world where we all became witchlings and work at the store and redecorated it into the Doremi Magic Shop." She said as both girls heads finally felt like they bursted as suddenly memories came flooding to being with Dori not Ellie...every memory all returned to normal. "DORI!!!!" Both said as they remembered. "THAT SNAKE!!" Mirbaelle said as she realized what Dori said was true. "And yes a world we're we meet you and started to be your friend. Please Ellie no more fun and games change it back." she spoke to her maturely as her heart poured out and some tear feel out. Both girls watched it and felt horrible as they realized they caused her to feel this way. "Dori…." They both said tears in their eyes. "Dori...no I can't I don't wanna..no I won't turn things back. Please why can't you just live her." She asked me as she and her firends grew angry. "This isn't my world or life!!" She said. "You tell her Dor." Mirabell said "I'm not gonna stay here and be an..outcast." she said as something clicked. "That's why..that's why you did it!!" Dori said as she looked at Elie surprised as did the others. "What the but how did you find out?" She Said. "Easy I've lived like you..if this is why you did it then..I'm sorry but just like your trying to do we can hel…." I started to say as she cut me off. "Shut up you don't know how I feel!! I've dealt with this for over two months you've dealt with it for two days!! You don't know what it feels to finally have friends only for them to act as your the 4th wheel" She yelled as she broke down. "That's why she did that!! That's awful.." Mirabell said mad as we Ranne who was speechless. "Ellie I.." I started to say. "No I don't care leave!! And good luck getting your friends back! I tried to help but no you had to reject it so have a nice life cause I'll never reverse that spell!!" She yelled as she open the window and went in slamming it and locking it. "THAT WITCH THAT TEARS IT I'M GONNA FIND HER!!!" Mirabell yelled as she rushed out of the store Ranne following her friend.

(Dori Pov)

"Yawwwnnn" I yawned as I walked to the bus. It was a really meh morning especially with last nights awful meeting with Elie. I was trying to hold back my tears but it was super hard. It grew worse as I passed by the shop remembering last night. Then it happened I saw Ranne and Mirabell coming up to the stairs. Oh great I thought as I rushed to pass them not in the mood to her my friends bad mouthing me and patina but then I heard them say. "Dori!!!" They yelled as Both rushed to me and….hugged me...what? I looked at them and saw they were crying. "Dori we remember everything and I'm sorry I didn't believe you!!! I'm so horrible!" Rane yelled as Mirabell sob. "Yeah and I'm sorry I Said all those mean things to you….I know I was under a spell but I hurt you a lot I hope you can forgive me...forgive us." She told me as I was shocked. They..remember...me and everything. Suddenly all sadness and anger from last night melted as I cried tears of joy and hugged back. "Oh girls I missed you so much!!!" I told them as we embraced in a long hug. After our hug was done we booked it to the bus to tell patina the good news and reverse the spell. Patina and larili were very happy to see us back together but they told us to reverse the spell and so we got ready. "Faladaladonding now I am a witchling." We Said as I was happy as saying it by myself was weird. "One and one and one are we!!" I chanted as I raised my wand up like I did before it transformed. "With triple vision we are able to see." Ranne Said. "And with all the magic powers of three!!" Mirabell Said. "We make perfect harmony!!" We chanted. "Change our world back to normal and reverse Patinunas spell." We chanted as it seems to stutter at first but then with Caitlyn's help and patina's the spell went off. "Did it work?" Asked Mirabell as suddenly a huge light engulfed us.

The next morning

"Ah." I Said waking up from bed as I looked around me. Was it all a dream? I thought. My room was normal and I saw one thing which immediately confirmed it. A photo of me Ranne and Mirabell at the shops reopening. I smiled at it and walked down stairs for breakfast.

As I finished breakfast and headed for school I saw my two friends waiting at my door. "Hey Dor everything ok with your folks? Asked Mirabell as I nodded. "Yep mom and dad seem to be normal or as normal as they ever were." I Said. "I'd kill to see the look on patunas face when she realized what happened." Mirabell Said as we walked up the hill to school. "Yeah.." I Said before I locked eyes with someone. Just ahead was a girl with purple hair and eyes. She looked at me then signed out of frustration and walked away. As she did Mirabell and Ranne notice. "It's Ellie." Ranne Said. "Let me give her a piece of my mind..hey Hollywood!" She began as I stopped her. "Mirabell it's nothing don't worry." I told her as she looked confused. "After all she did to you to us you want me to let her off?" She asked as I shook my head. "What she did was awful but I know why she did it. Without you guys around me and with her I felt the loneliness she has.." I told them. "Even so Dori...what do we do.." Ranne asked unsure. "I don't know…" I Said before thinking and suddenly an idea popped into my head. "I have an idea!!!" I told them as we huddled up.

After school

(Ellie pov)

"Yawn." I Said as I walked down the town streets. I had no work today so I was wondering around without any idea what to do...okay no that's a lie. I knew where I was going. I was gonna stop near the magic shop before going home. Maybe to get one glance at the fun the doremi girls where having. The kinda fun which now I'd never have. Not with the girls especially after what I did. If you asked me now if I'd regret my choices I wouldn't know. I know I betrayed their trust and stole one life from one of them but when your as lonely as I am sometimes you don't care. Now after that stunt my friendships with them is pretty much sunk. As I walked passed the store I saw Dori standing near the steps. She turned and faced me. She wasn't having a mad or angered or even sad stare she looked happy if anything. "Elie their you are I gotta show ya something!!" She Said very happy as she took my hand before I could say anything. "What is it..are you gonna rub in how great your friendships are.." I told her bitterly. "Nope I wanted to show you this." She Said as she lifted a tarp on the shops sign. As it fell I saw a new logo. "Doremiel magic shop…" I Said shocked and surprised. "See now your a part of us!!" She Said joyfully But couldn't process it, "but Dori I tried to steal your friends your old life..why would want to be friends with me?" I asked her as the doors opened. "Yeah that was a mean thing to do to dor." Mirabell Said as she came out with Ranne. "But what you did was for a good reason..we did kinda make you a fourth wheel." Ranne Said ashamed. "But not anymore starting today you're one of us! You don't have to be lonely anymore." Dori said to me as I finally broke down. Tears of joy fell down my face. I was just so happy to finally have friends as good as them. "I would love to!!" I yelled hugging Dori and the others.

Meanwhile nearby

"Sheesh talk about soap opera like." Spoke a grumpy greenling named Petunia as she watched the showcase Elie and the girls just gave. "You get use to it." Spoke a voice as the green blob looked to her left to find another blob. "Oh great you wanna brag about my defeat again." She Said as the green blob laughed. "I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of it but the other half well.." she said, "I'll be honest petuna your a very rude and mean witch..the amount of stress you've given me and my witchlings is very very annoying. But... I think I'll take a page from Dori's book. We've been rivals since witch university and well I for one am sick of it. I think we could use all this energy we spend on one upping each other to good use as partners." She shocking the witch. "Partner?" She asked. "Yeah to be a co owner of the shop. With your new witchling joining my group and the girls sister also being apart of it I'll need some help. Who better than you?" She asked as the other green blob was shocked. "You'd really make me co owner?" She asked. "Yeah of course as long as you help me with the girls that is. And when the time comes to decide who the next queen is lumina will pick the best so what do ya say?" She Said as the witch smiled. "I'd be happy to wip your little witchlings into shape." The witch said with a smile. "Theirs the attitude you need." She Said laughing. "Yeah I guess so hahaha." The witch chuckled as both burst into laughter. On this day the doremi group would change forever. Now it was the doremiel group. Ellie would never give into her loneliness again as the girls and her functioned as one unified group. Petunia would wip the girls into shape for their next few test and learn to appreciate them and she and patina became like sisters although sometimes their rivalry would spark up. Overall this tale is one to show how you should find people and help others before they go down a path of loneliness and revenge. I hope this will help others in their lives as it did for the girls,


End file.
